Charlotte Linzer-Coolidge
Charlotte Linzer-Coolidge is a former cartoonist and current acting mayor of Red Line. She is voiced by Summer Unsinn. History Childhood Charlotte's mother was a post office worker. When she was young, Charlotte used to tell stories constantly, most of which featured a massive red oak tree that was in her backyard. She eventually cut a hole in the tree and put copies of her stories inside. Charlotte's father left her and her mother for unspecified reasons, and they moved away from the house with the tree. Adult life Charlotte met Gemma Linzer, who she married. She was a background artist for the cartoon "Word Girl" before her animation studio was closed down. Upon losing her job, she and Gemma decided to have a baby, which Charlotte carried. Charlotte hated staying at home, and took to riding the subway at random to keep herself occupied. Campaigning for Red Line During a joy ride on the Red Line, Charlotte met The Mayor of the Red Line. He was thoughtful and encouraged her to talk to fellow commuters. She became invested in his idea of the city of Red Line and started designing campaign posters of Red Line as an actual city. Eventually, Charlotte became the Mayor's campaign manager and a crucial part of the push for Red Line. When Gemma was fired from ThirdSight Media, it caused arguments between them. Charlotte was upset that Gemma kept complaining about hating her job without taking any action to change it. Charlotte went to a rally to support the Red Line referendum, despite her baby being overdue. At the rally, a free-runner tried to jump between two train station platforms but fell on the tracks. Charlotte jumped onto the tracks and pulled the runner back to safety. Her actions provided a huge boost for the Red Line campaign. She later contacted Louisa Alvarez to hire her to do campaign photography. On the day of the Red Line referendum, Charlotte went into labor. She continued watching election coverage as she gave birth. Her son was born just before the referendum passed. She and Gemma named him Montgomery, after The Mayor. While Charlotte was unable to leave bed, she sent Gemma down to Red Line to take control of the chaos, despite The Mayor's disappearance. Acting Mayor of Red Line When The Mayor failed to return, Charlotte assumed the position of acting mayor of Red Line. She put infrastructure in place, including housing options, rules about commuters and transit, and a jail. She exhausted herself making sure that the trains ran on time. At the same time, mysterious signs began appearing advertising The Lottery, which Charlotte could not explain away. Charlotte began coming under fire for the choices she made. In her first one-on-one interview, Chuck Octagon needled her about the decisions she made while in charge. Minutes later, Isabelle Powell criticized her for putting the jail in Shawmut Station and announced that she would be running against Charlotte for the mayorship. Upon suggestion from Louisa, Charlotte implemented Red Line weddings and agreed to officiate the first ten. In a private meeting, Chuck told her that his boss wanted him to be one of those weddings. While Charlotte was willing, Chuck was against it, and told Charlotte that he would release unsavory information about The Lottery if she couldn't find a way out of officiating his wedding. Charlotte was upset when The Lottery began. She attempted to deflect them as pranks and not attacks, but was thrown off by people insisting that Gemma and Monty were victims. After months, she finally admitted to her assistant Melissa Weatherby that she was struggling. Melissa replied that Charlotte didn't have to fake it. Not long afterwards, Gemma and Louisa informed Charlotte that mayoral candidate Emily Bespin's campaign was being funded by ThirdSight. Charlotte forbade them from continuing their investigation. During her profile with Chuck, Charlotte openly admitted that she had made mistakes. She also admitted that she had lied about The Lottery to Chuck and promises to stop lying. To her shock, Chuck pivots and starts interrogating her about her father leaving, comparing him to Paul Chelmsworth. Charlotte rejected his comparison and moved on. Chuck also announced live on air that he would be holding his wedding in Red Line. Wood-Octagon wedding and Resignation Charlotte later met with Chuck to discuss his wedding. She was shocked to discover that he believed she had blackmailed him into holding the wedding in Red Line. She asked Melissa to talk to Gemma and make sure that she hadn't blackmailed Chuck. Ultimately, she still officiated his wedding. When The Lottery attacked, she helped Chuck and his husband find cover. After the attacks, Isabelle accused Charlotte of intentionally framing her nephew Isaiah Powell for the attacks. Charlotte denied the accusations and swore that she was doing everything she could to help Isaiah. Isabelle believed her, but warned her that she would raise hell if Isaiah weren't released in the next 24 hours. Charlotte later announced that Red Line had taken Dipshit Poletti into custody. She did not believe that Isaiah was guilty. Nonetheless, Isabelle overtook the intercoms and asked citizens to lock their doors to commuters in solidarity. Overwhelmed, Charlotte made the spur-of-the-moment decision to drop out of the mayoral race. She argued with both Melissa and Gemma afterwards, but refused to take her decision back. Afterwards, Charlotte and Gemma tried to make a point of going out on more date nights. Louisa watched Monty as they went out. Appearances Season One * Working on the Railroad * Sage Council * Leaps of Faith * Vox Populi * The Red Line Referendum * Outbound Season Two * Mayor Linzer-Coolidge and the Lottery * Extinction Event at the Olive Garden * The Red Line Tea Party * Profiles with Chuck Octagon, Election Special * Liars and Legerdemain * Chuck Octagon’s News Seven Wedding Special, Live from Red Line, with Special Guest Andy Wood * On the Advice of Mary Wollstonecraft * Quitters Season 2.5 * You've Gotta be Sittin' Me! Category:Characters